Makam Kosong
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Gaara tidak terselamatkan setelah Shukaku diekstraksi. Temari dan Kankurou, sebagai keluarganya, sama-sama menginginkan perlakuan terbaik untuk jasad sang adik. Kremasi dan menyimpan abunya telah disepakati. Namun, rencana para Tetua Desa yang ingin membuat makam kosong simbolis untuk Gaara mengakibatkan pertengkaran hebat di antara kakak beradik itu. Alternate Reality.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto adalah karya Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. _I gain no financial advantage by writing this_.

**Setting: **_Alternate reality_, _arc _penyelamatan Gaara (Naruto vol. 28-31)

* * *

**~Makam Kosong~**

#

#

* * *

Langit menghitam. Awan kelabu bergerak-gerak resah, menutupi bagian angkasa sebuah daratan pasir. Guruh sesekali bergemuruh. Pelan tapi pasti, rintik-rintik air mulai tumpah.

Kankurou memandang ke luar jendela tak berkaca. _Hujan? _Dengan hampa, ditatapnya tetesan-tetesan itu. Fenomena alam ini jelas tidak biasa terjadi di Sunagakure, yang merupakan sebuah negeri padang pasir. Frekuensi turunnya hujan dalam setahun bisa dihitung dengan mudah, dan setiap tahunnya tak pernah lebih dari sepuluh kali.

Dalam kondisi biasa, penduduk Sunagakure akan menyambut hujan seperti ini dengan penuh suka cita. Mereka akan keluar dari rumah, berteriak senang, terkadang malah menari berputar-putar di bawah hujan. Meresapi kesejukannya, menikmati basah diguyur airnya. Kantung-kantung persediaan air akan segera diisi penuh, anjing-anjing diizinkan minum sepuasnya.

Tapi kali ini, tak ada satu pun perayaan gembira.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, tapi Kankurou tidak repot-repot menoleh. Pandangannya tetap terarah lurus pada titik-titik hujan di luar.

"Kau di sini."

Kankurou tidak berkata apa-apa. Orang yang baru datang menutup pintu, lalu perlahan berjalan mendekati Kankurou. Dia berdiri di samping pemuda itu, ikut menatap ke luar.

"Hujan."

"Ya."

"Seolah …." suara orang yang baru masuk itu tersekat, "… langit ikut menangis."

Masih tidak ada suara. Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan, yang hanya terisi oleh suara hujan.

"Pemakaman harus ditunda."

"Pemakaman? Tidak perlu. Kita akan mengkremasi jasadnya dan menyimpan abunya di rumah."

"Para Tetua meminta—"

"Persetan dengan para Tetua!" seru Kankurou geram. "Kita akan melakukan apa yang kukatakan tadi, Temari. Kita sudah sepakat."

Temari menatap adik laki-lakinya kesal.

"Kita memang akan melakukannya," kata gadis itu. Nada suaranya tinggi. "Tapi, tetap harus ada pemakaman. Hanya makam kosong, Kankurou. Simbolis. Untuk desa."

Kankurou mengeluarkan suara-suara gerutuan tak terima.

"Gaara adalah Kazekage yang sangat dihormati dan dicintai penduduk Sunagakure. Makam ini perlu ada sehingga penduduk desa bisa berziarah dan berdoa untuknya."

Tanpa Temari mengatakannya pun, Kankurou sudah paham. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak menyukai keputusan tersebut.

"Itu konyol. Makam itu bisa menimbulkan pemujaan berlebihan. Esensi kematiannya akan bergeser."

"Penduduk Sunagakure tidak naif dan tolol seperti yang kaupikirkan."

"Aku lebih mengenal penduduk Suna daripada kau! Aku tahu gadis-gadis muda yang memuja Gaara—histeris setiap dia lewat, meneriakkan namanya seolah dia bintang pertunjukan. Mereka mengidolakan Gaara seperti orang tolol, bahkan ada yang pingsan saat tahu Gaara—"

"Tapi mereka hanya sebagian kecil, Kankurou. Masih lebih banyak penduduk desa yang berakal sehat."

Kankurou mengerang frustrasi.

"Dia adik kita, Temari! Kita keluarganya. Kitalah yang paling berhak atas dirinya."

"Kita menyimpan abunya."

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang kumaksud."

"Kenapa kau jadi egois begitu?" tuntut Temari kesal. "Gaara memang adik kita, tapi dia juga Kazekage. Seluruh penduduk Sunagakure juga berhak atas dirinya. Kau tidak boleh lupa, dia tewas setelah berusaha melindungi desa."

"Itu tidak masuk akal," bantah Kankurou. "Desa tidak mempunyai hak apa pun atas Gaara."

"Tentu saja mereka punya!"

"Tidak."

"Jangan egois, Kankurou!"

"Itu karena aku peduli padanya!" bentak Kankurou, bersamaan dengan petir yang menyambar cepat. "Kau sendiri yang bilang, Gaara sangat dicintai. Para pemuja Gaara pasti akan menangisi dan meratapi makam kosong itu dengan berlebihan. Itu jelas akan menodai kehormatan kematiannya!"

"Kaukira aku tidak peduli padanya?" balas Temari, tak kalah keras. "Pemikiranmu berlebihan, Kankurou. Gaara memang sangat dicintai, tapi sebaliknya, dia juga sangat mencintai Suna! Sudah jelas dalam kematiannya pun, dia ingin tetap memberi sesuatu untuk desa ini. Tidak perlu membesar-besarkan masalah. Biar saja makam itu ada."

"Kau ini kakaknya atau bukan, Temari? Tega-teganya kau membiarkan kematiannya dieksploitasi dengan tak bertanggung jawab seperti itu!"

Sekujur tubuh Temari gemetar menahan amarah.

"Kau mau bilang, kau sudah menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya dan aku tidak? Memangnya apa saja yang sudah kaulakukan saat dia masih hidup? Bukankah dulu kau tak pernah mau berada satu ruangan bersamanya? Kau juga sering berkata buruk di belakangnya. Dan kini, setelah dia meninggal, tiba-tiba saja kau mau tampil sebagai kakak yang sangat peduli sampai-sampai tak ingin para Tetua membuatkan makam kosong untuknya karena takut makam itu disalahgunakan?"

Tinju Kankurou menghantam meja yang dulunya adalah meja kebesaran Gaara sebagai Kazekage. Barang-barang di atas meja itu bergoyang-goyang.

"Kau sendiri? Siapa yang mengajariku untuk menatap sinis padanya setiap dia lewat? Siapa yang mencekokiku dengan cerita bahwa dia monster? Aku tidak akan bersikap buruk padanya kalau _kau _tidak mencontohkan begitu!"

Kata-kata Kankurou diakhiri oleh tamparan keras kakak perempuannya. Kankurou mengusap pipinya, sementara Temari menurunkan tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Mata gadis itu menyipit terluka, berkaca-kaca.

"Jaga mulutmu," ujarnya pelan. "Kita masih dalam suasana berkabung, tahu?"

Lalu dia meninggalkan ruang kantor Kazekage itu sambil membanting pintu. Kankurou tidak menatap kepergian kakaknya—ia kembali memandang hujan di luar, yang curahnya semakin lama semakin deras.

.

.

.

.

.

Temari berjalan cepat di koridor dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia benar-benar sakit hati sekaligus marah karena perkataan adiknya barusan.

Sejak kapan Kankurou jadi egois begitu? Kenapa dia tidak mencoba melihat dari sudut pandang desa? Tidak mengertikah dia, sepanjang sejarah Sunagakure, belum pernah ada Kazekage yang begitu dicintai seperti Gaara? Lupakah dia akan perjuangan mereka berdua dulu untuk meyakinkan para Tetua dan penduduk Suna agar menerima Gaara sebagai Kazekage mereka?

Kenangan itu terangkat ke permukaan benak Temari. Malam-malam panjang di kamarnya di rumah—bergadang sampai pagi, sibuk mendiskusikan strategi. Terus-terusan berdebat untuk mencari titik temu sambil berusaha menahan suara agar Gaara tidak mendengar. Gaara memang sudah bisa tidur, tidak insomnia lagi—tapi tetap saja, dia sangat waspada dan mudah terbangun.

"Dengan bantuan Baki-_sensei_, meyakinkan para Tetua tidak akan terlalu sulit. Lagi pula, memang tidak ada calon lain yang lebih cocok. Gaara putra Kazekage Keempat dan punya kekuatan yang hebat. Dia akan bisa melindungi desa."

"Jangan senaif itu, Kankurou. Kau tahu sendiri, setelah peristiwa Orochimaru kemarin, kondisi pemerintahan desa sedang kacau. Para Tetua jelas akan sangat hati-hati memilih Kazekage selanjutnya. Alasan-alasan yang kaukatakan barusan saja tidak akan cukup. Selain itu …," Temari mendesah pelan, "kau tahu seperti apa reputasi Gaara di sini. Kalaupun kita berhasil meyakinkan para Tetua, meyakinkan penduduk Suna akan jauh lebih sulit."

"Gaara punya tekad," sahut Kankurou serius. "Aku sudah menceritakan pembicaraanku dengannya waktu itu, kan? Dia ingin bisa berkontribusi untuk desa ini."

"Aku tahu," kata Temari, menggelengkan kepala. "Aku percaya Gaara punya kecintaan pada Sunagakure dan ingin memberi kontribusi—melindungi, memakmurkan, memperbaiki seluruh sendi kehidupan di sini. Aku percaya dia sanggup melakukannya. Tapi itu tidak cukup, Kankurou. Visi misi seperti itu saja tidak cukup."

"Realisasi baru bisa dilakukan setelah Gaara benar-benar menjabat sebagai Kazekage."

"Baiklah, kita singkirkan dulu soal itu," kata Temari seraya membuka kunciran rambutnya satu per satu, lalu mengambil sisir. "Masalah terbesarnya adalah—seperti yang kubilang tadi—reputasi Gaara."

Kankurou menyandarkan punggung ke dinding dan menekuk sebelah kaki. Ditumpukannya sebelah lengan ke lutut.

"Dia dikenal sebagai monster yang ditakuti," gumam Kankurou muram. "Memang bakal sulit …."

"Nah, kau sudah menangkap intinya."

"Tapi bukan berarti citra itu tidak bisa diubah, kan? Uzumaki Naruto saja bisa. Aku yakin, Gaara juga bisa."

"Caranya?"

Kankurou menyeringai.

"Itulah yang harus kita pikirkan."

Maka resmilah hari-hari mereka berdua sebagai "tim sukses" dimulai. Temari, bersama Baki-_sensei_, tak kenal lelah mendatangi para Tetua dan berusaha meyakinkan mereka untuk setuju menobatkan Gaara sebagai Kazekage Kelima. Segala kelebihan Gaara disebutkan, kesungguhan tekadnya dikatakan berulang-ulang, tak lupa persahabatannya dengan Konohagakure yang akan memperkuat aliansi turut dikemukakan. Gadis itu juga berusaha mengambil hati _shinobi-shinobi_ lain yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi di Sunagakure. Sementara Kankurou, yang lebih merakyat dan punya banyak kenalan di antara penduduk, terjun ke masyarakat dan melakukan pendekatan kampanye terselubung dengan kata-kata halus dan tersirat, juga suntikan-suntikan kalimat persuasif yang diucapkan sewajar mungkin. Sesekali dia mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk mentraktir atau membeli buah tangan agar suasana pembicaraan terasa semakin nyaman dan menyenangkan.

Butuh sebulan lebih sampai posisi Gaara menguat. Prosesnya pun tidak mudah—mulanya keraguan masih jelas terlihat di mana-mana, tetapi lambat laun bisik-bisik tak enak saat Gaara lewat mereda. Satu-dua orang mulai tersenyum ketika berpapasan dengan Gaara di jalan. Para Tetua mulai serius mempertimbangkan pencalonan Gaara sebagai Kazekage Kelima.

Gaara sendiri tampaknya tak tahu menahu perbuatan kedua kakaknya. Dia menghadap para Tetua sendiri dan berbicara serius dengan mereka. Kalau ada misi, dia akan mengajukan diri untuk membantu. Para _chuunin _dan _jounin_ Sunagakure hanya bisa terkesima melihat dia mengalahkan musuh. Satu kali dia diminta membantu di Akademi, dan segera saja dia mendapat basis pendukung besar yang terdiri dari para _genin _dan calon _genin_.

Lalu akhirnya, malam itu, dua setengah bulan setelah "kampanye" resmi dimulai, keputusan para Tetua diumumkan: Gaara akan segera dilantik menjadi Kazekage Kelima.

Temari dan Kankurou melakukan tos dengan kegembiraan membuncah. Kankurou menyeringai sangat lebar, sementara Temari sendiri tersenyum penuh arti. Kerja keras mereka tidak sia-sia. Gaara benar-benar akan menjadi Kazekage.

Saat mereka sedang tenggelam dalam rasa senang di ruang tamu rumah, pintu depan terbuka. Gaara masuk, seperti biasa wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit pun.

"Selamat, Gaara," kata Kankurou. "Kami senang sekali akhirnya kau menjadi Kazekage."

Gaara tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia melewati mereka begitu saja, beranjak ke dalam. Senyum Kankurou—dan Temari juga—agak memudar, tapi mereka bukannya tidak mengerti. Gaara memang seperti itu. Meski belakangan ini Gaara sudah sedikit berubah, dia tetaplah sebongkah es berselimut pasir.

Tapi rupanya Gaara tidak masuk ke kamarnya. Dari dapur, terdengar suara air dituang ke gelas. Tak lama kemudian, Gaara kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sebelah Temari.

"Terima kasih."

Hanya itu yang dikatakannya, tapi Temari dan Kankurou langsung tertegun.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Gaara. Sudah sepantasnya kami memberi selamat," kata Temari, tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan untuk itu. Aku berterima kasih karena kalian berdua sudah banyak membantuku. Aku tidak akan menjadi Kazekage tanpa bantuan kalian."

Temari dan Kankurou saling pandang.

_Dia tahu? _Tanya Kankurou tanpa suara.

_Aku juga tidak tahu_, Temari mengangkat bahu dengan gerakan tak kentara.

"Kami hanya … membantu sedikit," ujar Kankurou. "Kau sendiri yang punya kapabilitas memadai untuk menjadi Kazekage."

"Tidak. Tanpa kalian, aku tidak bisa sampai ke titik ini."

Hening sejenak.

"Yah, baiklah. Sama-sama, Gaara," sahut Temari santai. "Ayah dan Ibu pasti bangga padamu."

"Kami juga," tambah Kankurou, tersenyum. Gaara menatap kedua kakaknya bergantian.

"Setelah ini, aku akan semakin membutuhkan bantuan kalian. Mohon kerja samanya."

Pemuda berambut merah itu membungkuk dalam-dalam. Kontan, Temari dan Kankurou terperanjat.

"Hei, hei, jangan begitu. Angkat kepalamu—"

"Kami ini kakakmu, Gaara. Tentu saja kami akan membantumu."

Gaara mengangkat kepala, dan senyum tipis yang langka muncul di wajahnya.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Langkah Temari terhenti seiring kenangan itu memudar. Terhuyung, dia berpegangan pada dinding di sampingnya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas memijat-mijat kedua mata yang sengaja dipejamkan.

Gaara ….

Dua hari yang lalu, Uzumaki Naruto dan rombongan Konohagakure membawa pulang tubuh Gaara yang sudah tak bernyawa. Dengan kesedihan yang kentara, Naruto mengungkapkan penyesalan betapa mereka tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Gaara. Saat mereka tiba di markas Akatsuki, Shukaku—_bijuu _yang ada di dalam tubuh Gaara—sudah terlanjur diekstraksi dan Gaara sudah … Gaara sudah ….

Temari menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati. Nenek Chiyo sebenarnya bisa, tapi dia sudah terlanjur menerapkan jurus tersebut pada Haruno Sakura saat gadis itu sekarat melawan Sasori. Nenek Chiyo juga pulang ke Suna dengan tubuh terbujur dingin kaku.

Petir menyambar. Kata-kata menyakitkan Kankurou kembali terngiang.

Temari mengepalkan tangan. Makam kosong bukan pertanda dirinya tak peduli pada Gaara! Menodai kehormatan kematian? Eksploitasi? Kankurou mengada-ada. Itu hanya dalihnya saja untuk menutupi keegoisannya yang ingin memonopoli apa yang tersisa dari Gaara.

Seharusnya Kankurou paham—sejak Gaara resmi dinobatkan menjadi Kazekage Sunagakure, dia adalah milik desa. Mereka selaku kakak-kakaknya harus rela berbagi. Selama ini semuanya baik-baik saja, kenapa sekarang Kankurou bersikap kekanak-kanakan begini?

Segala lamunan Temari buyar saat terdengar suara di belakangnya, "Hei, kau kenapa?"

.

.

.

.

Kankurou mengangkat bingkai foto yang ada di meja Gaara. Ditatapnya foto di dalam lapisan kaca itu. Foto Gaara, dirinya, dan Temari. Tiga bersaudara Sabaku.

"_Memangnya apa saja yang sudah kaulakukan saat dia masih hidup? Bukankah dulu kau tak pernah mau berada satu ruangan bersamanya? Kau juga sering berkata buruk di belakangnya."_

Suara Temari yang bernada terluka itu terus-terusan memenuhi otaknya. Kankurou menggertakkan gigi, berupaya sekuat tenaga untuk menyingkirkan kalimat kejam sang kakak. Namun, untaian kata itu tetap tak mau pergi.

Karena Kankurou tahu, kata-kata itu benar.

Kankurou memang menyalahkan Temari atas perlakuannya terhadap Gaara ketika mereka masih kecil dulu, tapi ia tahu semua itu tidak seratus persen salah Temari. Ya, memang gadis itulah yang memberitahunya bahwa Gaara adalah penyebab kematian Ibu. Tapi … hanya itu. Temari tidak pernah menyuruhnya secara gamblang untuk memusuhi sang adik.

Dengan tangan gemetar, diletakkannya lagi pigura itu di meja. Ia menarik kursi yang biasanya diduduki Gaara, lalu menjatuhkan diri di sana.

Ironis. Kini ia menghabiskan waktu berduka di kantor sang adik, padahal dulu—seperti kata Temari—ia selalu menolak berada satu ruangan bersama Gaara.

Masih segar di ingatan Kankurou ….

Hari itu, ia sibuk membongkar pasang _kugutsu _di kamar. Temari entah ada di mana, mungkin sibuk sendiri dengan kipas-kipasnya. Saat sedang asyik berusaha memasang sebuah lengan, pintu geser kamar Kankurou terbuka, membuatnya menoleh.

Seorang bocah laki-laki berdiri murung di sana—bocah berambut merah dengan lingkaran hitam tebal di bawah mata. Dia menatap Kankurou dengan ekspresi campuran antara cemas, sedih, takut ….

Selama beberapa detik, kakak beradik itu hanya berpandangan tanpa suara.

"Ma—mau apa kau?!" akhirnya Kankurou bisa berkata-kata. Dia sangat benci adiknya—juga _takut_. Gaara adalah pembunuh. Begitu yang Temari dan orang-orang dewasa katakan.

Ragu-ragu, Gaara mengulurkan apa yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

"Bonekaku rusak …." suaranya pelan. "Bisa … tolong betulkan?"

Kankurou menatap boneka beruang itu, yang lengannya koyak. Kapas keluar dari jahitan yang koyak tersebut.

Sebetulnya mudah saja bagi Kankurou membetulkannya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk itu. Bagaimana kalau saat ia sedang menjahit lengan beruang itu, tiba-tiba Gaara menyerangnya? Atau bagaimana kalau ternyata Gaara menyimpan iblis di dalam boneka beruang itu?

Kankurou buru-buru membereskan _kugutsu_-nya, lalu berdiri. Diambilnya sebuah jarum dan benang dari kotak jahit di lemarinya, kemudian ia letakkan di tengah-tengah kamar.

"Ambil itu dan betulkan sendiri bonekamu," katanya pada sang adik. Setelah itu ia buru-buru keluar, melewati Gaara begitu saja di pintu seraya berusaha tidak bersentuhan dengannya sedikit pun. Kankurou berjalan cepat dengan _kugutsu_ di pelukannya, tak sekali pun menoleh lagi.

Beberapa jam kemudian, saat Kankurou hendak kembali ke kamarnya, ia terhenti di pintu. Ternyata Gaara masih di sana, berusaha menjahit sendiri lengan beruang yang putus itu (ya, sekarang bukan sekadar koyak—lengan itu sudah benar-benar putus). Di pipinya tampak bekas-bekas air mata dan tangannya tampak merah. Potongan benang berserakan di mana-mana, begitu juga dengan kapas-kapas isi boneka yang malah semakin banyak terburai.

Setengah mati Gaara berusaha menyambung kembali lengan itu. Tapi, tanpa pengetahuan apa pun tentang jahit-menjahit, bagaimana bisa seorang bocah melakukannya?

"Aduh!" pekik Gaara pelan saat jarum menusuk jarinya. Setetes darah mengucur, dan bocah itu buru-buru mengisapnya. Air mata kembali mengalir bisu dari sudut-sudut mata hijaunya.

Saat itulah Gaara menoleh ke pintu. Melihat Kankurou di sana, mata Gaara berbinar sedikit. Dia berhenti mengisap jarinya dan membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Kankurou segera berbalik dan cepat-cepat pergi—bahkan, setengah berlari.

_Tidak_, batin Kankurou. _Jangan merasa kasihan kepadanya, apalagi sampai menolongnya. Dia itu monster. Dia yang membuat Ibu meninggal. Dia itu monster. Dia monster. Monster! Dia bisa membunuhmu kapan saja!_

Kankurou tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana kelanjutan nasib boneka beruang itu—sepertinya Paman Yashamaru yang akhirnya membetulkannya. Sejak saat itu Kankurou berupaya untuk terus menghindari Gaara—ia bahkan tidak pernah menatap adiknya itu saat makan bersama di meja makan. Setiap berada di kamar, Kankurou selalu mengganjal pintu geser dengan sesuatu yang berat sehingga orang tidak bisa lagi sembarangan masuk.

Kankurou menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengenyahkan memori menyakitkan itu. Sampai sekarang pun, tatap mata Gaara yang penuh binar pengharapan itu tak pernah mau pergi dari benaknya—selalu saja menghantui. Dan Kankurou menyesal, kenapa setelah Gaara melunak pun dirinya tak pernah minta maaf atas semua perlakuan buruknya dulu? Sekarang, Gaara tak akan pernah mendengar permintaan maaf itu.

Hubungan keluarga mereka yang membaik setelah pulang dari Konoha waktu itu memang patut disyukuri. Namun … kenapa setelah segalanya terasa menyenangkan, Gaara malah pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan Temari? Tiga tahun saja jelas belum cukup untuk menggantikan hubungan dingin mereka berbelas tahun sebelumnya, padahal Kankurou sangat rela membayar utang itu seumur hidup. Rasa bersalahnya pada Gaara tak pernah benar-benar hilang …. Apalagi waktu itu ia gagal mencegah Akatsuki membawa Gaara. Secara tidak langsung, kematian Gaara ini adalah kesalahannya.

Maka ia merasa wajar saja menginginkan apa pun yang tersisa dari Gaara hanya untuk keluarga mereka—bukan untuk desa, para Tetua, atau siapa pun, terutama gadis-gadis tolol itu.

Temari tidak mengerti keinginannya karena dia tidak pernah dengan sengaja menganggap Gaara tidak ada. Meski jelas gadis itu juga takut padanya, setidaknya dia masih mau mengajak Gaara bicara.

Sudah jelas …. Temari adalah kakak yang lebih baik untuk Gaara.

Satu-satunya hal yang masih bisa Kankurou lakukan untuk Gaara adalah menghormati kematiannya dengan tidak membiarkan ada makam kosong untuk ditangisi berlebihan oleh penduduk desa. Kankurou yakin, Gaara sendiri tak akan suka.

_Makam kosong itu tidak boleh ada_, geram Kankurou. _Tidak boleh. Biarlah Gaara beristirahat dengan tenang di rumah keluarga Sabaku saja._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?"

Temari menoleh. Sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai Nara Shikamaru berdiri di sana dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Temari malah balik bertanya.

"Kakashi-_sensei _mengirim kabar kematian Kazekage," jawab Shikamaru seraya berjalan mendekat. "Hokage berhalangan hadir ke upacara nanti, jadi dia mengirim beberapa _shinobi _utusan resmi untuk membawa tanda berkabung dari Konoha. Sebagai sekutu dalam aliansi, sudah sewajarnya kami melakukan itu."

"Jadi kau salah satu utusan resmi yang dimaksud?"

"Begitulah." Shikamaru kini berhenti, tepat beberapa langkah di hadapan Temari. "Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat."

Temari memalingkan wajah, menatap hujan yang turun semakin deras di balik jendela besar.

"Kami sedang berkabung."

"Kau sedih?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh, Tuan Genius."

"Kau lebih terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu alih-alih sedih."

Temari menoleh sekilas ke arah Shikamaru, lalu menghela napas pendek dan menyandarkan punggung ke dinding sambil melipat lengan. Beberapa saat lamanya ia tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Hei …."

"Apa?"

"Hokage Ketiga … dimakamkan atau dikremasi?"

Shikamaru menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Dimakamkan," jawabnya. "Jadi itu yang kaupikirkan? Mau memakamkan atau mengkremasi Gaara?"

Perlahan, Temari menggeleng.

"Kami akan mengkremasinya dan menyimpan abunya di rumah keluarga Sabaku, tapi para Tetua Desa meminta agar tetap dibuatkan makam untuknya. Makam kosong saja—untuk penduduk desa yang ingin berziarah."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Kankurou tidak setuju," Temari mendesah jengkel. "Dia menganggap makam itu akan dijadikan pemujaan berlebihan dan akan menodai kehormatan kematian Gaara."

Shikamaru ikut bersandar ke dinding dengan tatapan yang juga tertuju ke hujan.

"Itu masuk akal."

"Itu bodoh. Gaara adalah Kazekage yang sangat dicintai. Tidak mungkin kami membiarkan penduduk desa tidak bisa berziarah untuk memberi penghormatan."

"Tidak, kurasa itu masuk akal. Yang seperti itu bukannya tidak mungkin terjadi, walaupun tidak untuk waktu yang lama."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?!" seru Temari kesal. "Gaara adikku, jelas aku ingin perlakuan terbaik untuknya. Tapi dia juga Kazekage. Aku tidak boleh egois meskipun aku keluarganya."

Shikamaru mendengus geli. Temari menoleh, memelototinya.

"Apa yang lucu?!"

"Tidak boleh egois? Keluargamu menyimpan abunya dan hanya menyediakan makam kosong untuk penduduk desa. Dan kaubilang itu bukan tindakan egois?"

Temari membuka mulut untuk membantah, tapi tidak ada suara keluar. Untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, ia merasa tertampar hanya dengan mendengar kata-kata.

Keinginan Kankurou memang egois, tapi dia mengakuinya tanpa sungkan. Sementara dirinya sendiri …. Menutupi keegoisan yang dirasakannya dengan dalih demi penduduk desa.

Pemuda berambut nanas di sebelahnya ini benar: Temari sendiri juga sama egoisnya. Lebih buruk lagi karena ia berusaha menyangkal.

Di luar, petir kembali bersahutan.

"Menurutmu …." gumam Temari, menatap lantai, "apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?"

Sebetulnya Temari benci sekali harus bertanya pada dan terlihat lemah di hadapan pemuda menyebalkan ini, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Saat ini Temari merasa dirinya benar-benar memuakkan. Gaara pasti takkan senang dan akan menegurnya andai dia masih hidup.

Kankurou benar. Ia bukan kakak yang baik untuk Gaara.

Kenyataan itu membuat hatinya sakit dan sedih sekali.

"Hanya ada satu jalan, kan?" kata Shikamaru, mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa kau juga tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kankurou keluar dari ruang kantor Kazekage dan berjalan muram ke lantai bawah. Pikiran-pikiran buruk, rasa bersalah, kemarahan, kesedihan, segalanya masih bercokol di benak dan hatinya, tak mau pergi sama sekali. Tadinya dia pikir keluar dari kantor Kazekage bisa sedikit-banyak membuat kepalanya kembali jernih, tapi ternyata tidak.

Setibanya di bawah, ia tertegun dengan banyaknya orang yang berkerumun di koridor, tepatnya di depan sebuah ruangan. Beberapa dari mereka basah kuyup—sepertinya mereka baru saja berlari di bawah guyuran hujan lebat ini. Semuanya tampak sedih dan murung, bahkan banyak yang menangis.

"Gaara-_sama_ …."

Belasan gadis tersedu-sedu bersama di dekat pintu ruangan. Dua di antaranya memohon-mohon pada _shinobi _yang menjaga ruangan tersebut agar membukakan pintu dan mengizinkan mereka masuk—permintaan yang tentu saja ditolak.

Kankurou berjalan mendekat ke ruangan itu. Orang-orang yang melihatnya otomatis menepi memberi jalan. Gadis-gadis tadi menatapnya dengan mata basah, tapi Kankurou tidak memerhatikan mereka.

"Boleh aku masuk? Sebentar saja," kata Kankurou pada _shinobi _penjaga pintu.

"Tentu saja, Kankurou-_san_. Silakan."

Segera setelah Kankurou berada di dalam, pintu kembali menutup. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak di balik pintu, tatapannya tertuju pada sesosok tubuh yang berada di papan pembaringan, tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Dengan langkah yang terasa sangat berat, Kankurou mendekati sosok—jasad—tersebut.

Ekspresi pemuda berambut merah itu kosong. Terdapat sedikit retak-retak di wajahnya, seperti _kugutsu _rusak. Itu pasti efek samping ekstraksi _bijuu _dari tubuhnya.

Gaara ….

"Maaf."

Akhirnya kata itu terucap juga.

"Seharusnya dulu aku memperbaiki lengan beruangmu …."

Mata hijau yang penuh binar harap itu kembali terbayang di kepala Kankurou.

"Aku … bukan kakak yang baik," bisik Kankurou serak. Tangannya mengepal erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Dulu aku takut padamu dan menghindarimu, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar menghormatimu, Gaara. Kau Kazekage yang hebat … juga adik yang baik."

Kankurou tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menangis—mungkin saat ia belum resmi menjadi _genin_—tapi saat ini matanya terasa panas. Dengan cepat ia mengerjap, dan sebelum ada setitik pun air yang muncul, ia segera berbalik, kembali ke pintu.

Semua orang yang ada di luar serempak menatapnya ketika ia keluar. Kankurou tidak peduli dan berterima kasih singkat pada _shinobi _penjaga pintu, lalu beranjak pergi. Ia sudah berjalan beberapa meter ketika terdengar derap langkah kaki mengejar, juga suara kecil halus memanggil namanya.

"Kankurou-_san_!"

Kankurou berhenti melangkah dan menoleh. Ia langsung bertatapan dengan seorang gadis yang diketahuinya bernama Matsuri. Mata gadis itu merah, tapi di pipinya tidak ada bekas-bekas air mata.

"Ada apa?"

Matsuri tampak tenang dan terkendali saat menjawab, "Kapan Gaara-_sama_—maksudku, Kazekage—dimakamkan?"

Kankurou memandanginya, lalu alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan itu ia malah balik bertanya, "Namamu Matsuri. Benar?"

"Ya."

"Seperti apa Gaara di matamu?"

Seulas senyum terkembang di bibir Matsuri.

"Aku sangat menyukai Gaara-_sama_," katanya jujur, pipinya merona sedikit. "Gaara-_sama _pernah menolongku, padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa sedangkan dia Kazekage. Aku sangat kagum dan terkesan."

"Dan gadis-gadis yang di sana itu?"

"Mereka juga sangat mengidolakan Gaara-_sama_. Bukan mereka saja, Kankurou-_san_—Gaara-_sama _sangat berarti di mata kami semua, baik yang sekarang berkumpul di sini maupun yang berduka di rumah masing-masing. Bahkan langit pun ikut menangis karena Gaara-_sama _pergi untuk selamanya."

Ekspresi Matsuri menampilkan kesedihan yang anggun.

"Apakah kelak kau akan datang ke makam Gaara setiap hari?"

"Eh?" Matsuri terlihat kaget. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku ingin Gaara-_sama _bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Kasihan Gaara-_sama _kalau kami terus-terusan mengganggu dengan datang ke makamnya setiap hari. Lagi pula, kurasa lebih terhormat kalau kami mengenangnya dengan membicarakan kebaikan-kebaikannya, bukan dengan menangis di makam."

"Apa teman-temanmu juga berpikir begitu?"

"Mungkin saat ini tidak. Memang sangat mungkin mereka mengunjungi makam Gaara-_sama _setiap hari, tapi aku yakin itu hanya akan berlangsung seminggu atau paling lama dua minggu," jawab Matsuri. "Kankurou-_san _mengkhawatirkan itu? Tidak usah cemas. Aku akan membujuk mereka untuk mengenang Gaara-_sama _dengan cara terhormat, seperti yang kubilang tadi."

Kankurou kembali menatap kerumunan orang di belakang Matsuri. Para penduduk desa itu tampak benar-benar merasa kehilangan Kazekage mereka—kesedihan itu tidak dibuat-buat. Mereka semua tahu Gaara tewas setelah berusaha melindungi desa dari serangan Akatsuki; mereka melihat sendiri bagaimana pasir Gaara membentuk kubah untuk menjadi perisai Suna.

Benar kata Temari. Mereka mencintai Kazekage mereka, dan mereka punya hak yang sama dengan keluarga Sabaku untuk memberikan penghormatan pada Gaara.

"Upacara pemakaman akan dilangsungkan setelah hujan reda," kata Kankurou, sebelum kembali berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Matsuri.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan terus turun sampai malam. Dengan rambut dan pakaian basah, Temari tiba di rumah. Ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Rumah terang benderang. Pasti Kankurou sudah pulang. Temari berdiri diam sebentar, berusaha menenangkan diri. Sebenarnya ia masih tak ingin bicara dengan Kankurou setelah peristiwa tadi pagi, tapi hal ini harus segera dibicarakan.

"Kankurou?" panggilnya.

"Di sini," terdengar sahutan dari ruang makan. Temari beranjak ke sana. Adik laki-lakinya duduk di salah satu kursi, sedang menyeruput teh.

"Untukmu," Kankurou memberi isyarat dengan dagunya. Tepat di depan kursi di hadapan Kankurou, terdapat segelas teh mengepul lain dan handuk bersih terlipat. Temari cukup terkejut, tapi di sisi lain ia juga senang. Sepertinya suasana hati Kankurou sudah membaik sampai dia mengambil langkah rekonsiliasi begini.

"Terima kasih," kata Temari ringan. Ia menarik kursi, duduk di sana dan meminum tehnya. Enak sekali rasanya, setelah kehujanan langsung meneguk kehangatan teh.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Kakak beradik itu sibuk menyesap teh masing-masing.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan."

"Aku juga."

"Kalau begitu, kau dulu."

Temari meletakkan gelas tehnya, lalu mengambil handuk. Ia menggulung lengan baju dan mengelap kulit basah di baliknya.

"Maaf," ia memulai. "Aku mengataimu egois, padahal aku sendiri juga begitu. Sejak awal aku setuju bahwa kitalah yang harus menyimpan abu Gaara, sementara penduduk desa hanya mendapat makam kosong. Itu jelas suatu keegoisan."

Gadis itu berhenti sebentar.

"Aku berusaha memikirkan suatu cara yang adil untuk kita maupun penduduk desa. Dan kurasa hanya ada satu cara, yaitu—"

"—memakamkan jasad Gaara."

Temari mengerjap.

"Kau …." Gadis itu tak melanjutkan karena tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Seharian ini aku juga berpikir, Temari," kata Kankurou serius. "Kau benar. Penduduk Suna mencintai Gaara, dan Gaara sendiri tewas setelah berhasil melindungi mereka. Kita memang keluarga sedarah Gaara, tapi seluruh penduduk Suna juga keluarganya."

Temari mengangguk.

"Kita batalkan saja kremasinya dan sebagai gantinya, kita makamkan jasadnya dengan layak. Kurasa itu lebih pantas baginya, dan seperti katamu, lebih adil untuk kita semua."

"… bagaimana dengan eksploitasi yang kaukatakan tadi pagi?"

"Kurasa penduduk Suna masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak mengganggu Gaara-_sama _mereka di makamnya."

Mau tak mau Temari tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, kita sepakat?"

"Ya. Semoga besok tidak hujan lagi. Kau bisa menemui para Tetua pagi-pagi dan upacara pemakaman dapat segera dilaksanakan. Aku akan mengatur agar Gaara bisa dimakamkan di sebelah Ayah dan Ibu."

"Baiklah."

Keduanya saling bertukar senyum, berbagi kelegaan di hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Temari."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau merindukannya?"

"Sangat. Padahal baru seminggu."

"Dan masih ada bertahun-tahun lagi tanpanya."

Angin padang pasir yang gersang berembus. Temari dan Kankurou menatap makam dengan nisan bertuliskan _Sabaku no Gaara_ di hadapan mereka.

"Itu akan menjadi tahun-tahun yang berat … tapi kita bisa berkunjung ke sini kapan pun."

"Ya."

"Selain itu," Temari tersenyum, "meskipun Gaara sudah pergi, setidaknya masih ada kau."

Kankurou tertegun.

Ini pertama kalinya Temari mengatakan hal-hal dengan afeksi tersirat seperti itu.

"Kita harus saling menjaga," gadis itu berbalik. Angin membuat pakaiannya berkibar dan rambutnya bergoyang-goyang. "Ayo, Kankurou. Misi baru kita menanti."

Selama beberapa saat, Kankurou masih berdiri saja, memandangi punggung Temari yang semakin menjauh. Perlahan-lahan, bibirnya tertarik ke pinggir, membentuk seringai.

Kalau ada satu hal yang patut disyukuri dari kematian Gaara, itu adalah dirinya dan Temari menjadi lebih menghargai keberadaan satu sama lain sebagai saudara.

"Apa jadinya aku tanpamu, Temari," gumamnya. "Betul kan, Gaara?"

Kemudian ia mengikuti jejak kakaknya, meninggalkan makam Gaara di belakang—makam yang bukan makam kosong.

**.The End.**

#

#


End file.
